The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a power generation system and more specifically to electromagnetic braking of a generator of the power generation system during a low voltage ride through (LVRT) event.
A power grid collects power generated from multiple generators and transmits the power to different locations. During operation, grid disturbances may occur, which may be due to faults and decrease the voltage in a utility system. A sudden reduction in voltage at the point of interconnection of a generator and the grid may result in a sudden reduction of the electrical power output of the generator. As a consequence, there may be a greater mechanical power input from an engine coupled to the generator compared to the electrical power output of the generator. This may cause the rotational speed of the generator to accelerate, leading to a loss of synchronism between the generator and the grid. Moreover, disconnecting the generator may reduce the stability of the grid.
As a result, some grid codes specify that generators “ride through” certain voltage conditions caused by grid fault events. As may be appreciated, the phrase “ride through” as utilized herein may be defined as to continue operating without disconnecting from the grid. This capability is referred to as an LVRT or fault ride through (FRT). Various types of loads may be applied to the generator to reduce the difference in mechanical input and electrical output from the generator. Unfortunately, known electromagnetic braking systems utilize multiple components (e.g., batteries, capacitors, chargers) and have high maintenance costs associated with batteries.